


Everybody Loves Danno

by SheppardMcKay



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Sick Danny, Sickfic, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 12:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheppardMcKay/pseuds/SheppardMcKay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny wrangling was always a difficult notion at best. At times like these he likened it to being a cat negotiating a roomful of rockers. He might even say landmines but then Danny would get that 'dont make me kill you, crazy person' tone and nobody needed that. Danny with a Tone could make angels weep and not in the good way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody Loves Danno

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angstydaydreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstydaydreams/gifts).



> She wanted sick Danny fic. Poor Danno. :(

Outside another island shower had come to an abrupt end and the sun shone brightly again, illuminating the grounds of HQ with a watery halo effect that Danny might have appreciated despite his internal war against finding good in anything in this place-that-was-not-Jersey.  
   
Except his head felt like a Spec Ops demolition team was activated in his head. He'd tell that to Steve except Steve would probably like that and then he'd smile that smile he always got when explosives were involved and Danny would have to kill him for being insensitive. And crazy. Danny was not in the mood. Also, it would necessitate him prying his prone upper torso off his desk, seeing as he was currently draped over it. Too much work.

There were footsteps outside the door of his office and then...

"You're sick, Danno."

Danny twitched. If he had the strength he'd lift his head and send his partner a filthy look. He settled for limply raising a hand in an attempt at a dismissive gesture which ended up looking more like he was swatting at butterflies.  

"And you're a jerk, Steve," he managed to answer. Not his best effort but he was under a handicap here. 

Steve forced himself not to sigh. Danny wrangling was always a difficult notion at best. At times like these he likened it to being a cat negotiating a roomful of rockers. He might even say landmines but then Danny would get that 'dont make me kill you, crazy person' tone and nobody needed that. Danny with a Tone could make angels weep and not in the good way.

"Danny, I told you an hour ago. Go home. You look terrible. You sound even worse. You've been lying across your desk so long Kono wanted to outline you with chalk and call Max." 

He walked across the room and stopped next to his partner's desk, looking down at his pitiful form. Even his carefully groomed almost-pompadour was limp and flat as a pancake. He admired his friend's work ethic but there was a time and a place for self sacrifice and Wednesday morning paperwork was not it. 

"C'mon, little hothouse flower. I'm taking you back to your shed." He reached down gently to get a hand underneath Danny's arm to help guide him up. As expected, he was met with opposition.

Danny's attempt to bat his hand away might have been funny if it wasn't so much like a rag doll's. He ignored him and gently hauled him up to a semi-standing position. 

"Danno, you're going home and I'm taking you," Steve said, a bit exasperated.   
"Now get your legs under you or I will be forced to do the fireman's carry and Chin will get a photo and it will be all over the department in a matter of hours. You want that?" Threats. Threats were good. 

Danny straightened up with effort and cast a baleful glance at Steve. 

"You're all evil and the bane of my existence. I hate you all."

Steve smiled. "Of course you do." He got Danny moving.

"You can berate me some more in the car. We should probably stop at the store and get you some juice and aspirin. You probably have nothing back at The Hole." Which was Steve's nickname for Danny's latest place. 

"Children's chewables," Danny muttered, not even rising to the bait. 

"Yeah, well, you're not Grace. We'll get you something manly, ok Buddy?" Steve patted his arm and steered him towards the exit to the amused glances of their co-workers.  

Kono grabbed her phone. "I'll have Auntie send over some soup and that special bread he likes." 

Steve shot her a grateful look. He loved when the Ohana network got mobilized. The Kalakaua clan could deploy faster than the Navy at times.

Chin laughed softly. "I'll bring it by later." 

 Steve waved and gently pushed Danny out the door. "Good, thanks guys. See Danny, everybody loves you." 

"Everybody is pushy is what everybody is," Danny grumbled as he shuffled alongside Steve. 

"Yeah, yeah, we're terrible people for being concerned. You can bring it up at the next meeting. Until then, hush up and let us help you."

They walked out into the freshly washed afternoon and made for Danny's Camaro, Danny dropping heavily into his seat. 

"Try to keep it below 80, Steven."  He rested his head carefully against the window glass. "We're not chasing gun runners." 

Steve patted his arm again as he started the engine. "Good to know, Danno."

"Steve?"

"Yeah?" Steve turned to look at his exhausted best friend.

"Thanks." Danny mustered half a smile.

"Hey, no problem."

"And Steve?"

"Yeah?"

Danny snuggled against the armrest. "Don't eat all the bread from Kono's aunt if I fall asleep before it gets there. Or I will end you." 

Steve chuckled and turned the car towards home. 

"I'll see what I can do, buddy." 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> BTW, she is the one who got me into H50 fandom. Blame her for all of this. :P


End file.
